There's No Logic to Love
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: One-a-Day Oneshots: Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce/Clothes Sharing. Brittany loves fancy dress parties for the sole fact that she gets to help Santana pick out her costume. Santana, however, is less than impressed.


**Author Note: Day Six! These numbers were chosen by my step-sister, Eleanor =) So you can thank her for this awesome story idea. It's quite random but I really rather love these two so it was great fun to write =)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my three hundred-odd manga collection that has engulfed an entire bookcase. **

* * *

There's No Logic to Love

"Britt, I am _not _wearing this!" Santana's voice floated through the half open bathroom door. "Not a fuckin' chance in hell!"

Brittany lay on her bed, stretched out on her stomach, feet in the air as she waited for the other girl. "Please, San! I just wanna see what it looks like on you. For me?"

Santana growled something under her breath but gave in anyway. "Fine! But you can't use that on me again today, you got it?"

"I promise. Now come out and let me see."

There was a moment of silence, broken only by Santana's defeated sigh, before the bathroom door opened all the way and the girl stepped out. Brittany snorted loudly, clamping her hand over her mouth but it was already too late.

"I really fuckin' dislike you sometimes." The Latina made to go back into the bathroom but the blonde was already off the bed and had her arms wrapped around her.

"No, I'm sorry, San, I really am. I didn't mean to laugh, I promise! Please just come have a look in the mirror?" She gently tugged the scowling girl across the room to where her full length mirror stood. "See? You look really cute."

Santana stared at her reflection with horror. "I look ridiculous, Britt. There's no way in _hell _I'm wearin' this to the fancy dress party!"

Brittany stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes at the girl. "Please, San?"

"No!" The brunette dashed the hood from her head, the floppy ears hitting the blonde in the face making her laugh. "Why do you even own a bunny onesie anyway?"

Brittany shrugged. "I thought it was cute. But it's ten times cuter on you," she grinned and nuzzled Santana's neck.

"Nuh uh! Not a chance, Britt, you can't sweet talk me into this. An' if you even _think _of mentionin' this to anyone I'll... uh..."

"You'll what, San?" The blonde turned Santana around to face her, her arms still wrapped around the other girl's neck.

The brunette swallowed thickly as Brittany's piercing gaze and playful smile turned her brain to mush. "I'll... be very angry?" she finished lamely.

Brittany chuckled, leaning in to kiss Santana softly on the lips. "You know I'd never do that to you. And anyway, I really like when you let me dress you up, I'm not gonna do anything to ruin it."

The Latina rolled her eyes but she couldn't hide the huge grin that spread across her face as Brittany kissed her again.

"Now go on, there's more stuff for you to try on in there," Brittany whirled away to sprawl back on the bed, leaving Santana to recover her wits.

"Fine, but I'm puttin' my foot down with the onesies! It's not happenin'." She reluctantly disappeared back into the bathroom. "Why did Berry invite us to her party anyway? She hates us."

"No, she likes me. She's scared of you but she gets that we're a two-shot, hence why we both got invited."

"Yeah, okay, but what about Quinn? She's the instigator an' the leader of the whole Hate-Rachel-Berry thing. Why'd she get an invite?"

Brittany flipped over onto her back and shuffled down the bed until her head was hanging off the end, her hair brushing the floor below. "Why do you think?"

"I dunno, Glee Club?"

The dancer chuckled. "For someone so romantic you really do suck at picking up on the signs."

Santana's head appeared round the bathroom door. "Hey!"

"Sorry, San, but it's true."

The Latina grumbled. "Okay, fine, but I'm only romantic with you, I couldn't give a shit about the rest of the losers out there!" her head disappeared back inside the bathroom.

"I know, I'm very lucky."

"Damn right you are!"

Brittany smiled to herself, scratching Lord Tubbington behind the ear as he wandered past her head.

"Okay, then, my beautiful genius, why _did_ Berry invite Quinn to her party?"

The blonde tries to smother the grin spreading across her lips at Santana's words. "The same reason Quinn can't leave Rachel alone."

"...and that is?"

"Come on, San!"

"I'm slow, okay? Leave me alone!" Santana snapped. "We can't all be certified geniuses like you, Britt."

"You don't have to be a genius to see this!" Brittany lifted Lord Tubbington up on the bed with her, twisting to sit upright again, the cat on her lap. "Why would you invite the girl who bullied you for years to your birthday party?"

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer!"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Try again. Pretend you're not as cynical and suspicious as you are, put yourself in Rachel Berry's shoes-"

"Ew."

"San!"

"Okay, fine! I'll play along."

"Thank you." The blonde shifted up her bed to lie back against her pillows. "Rachel isn't like us; she's never really had many friends. She's never had time for them. She's ferociously and unapologetically ambitious, music and her future on Broadway are everything to her. So why, after all these years, is she suddenly making friends?"

There was silence from the bathroom for a moment. "She's lonely?" the girl offered at last.

"You're getting warmer. Okay, now tell me why, of all the people in our school, of all the people in Glee Club, is she making the most effort to be friends with Quinn, the girl who bullied her and made her life miserable for years? What possible reason could she ever have for wanting to be close to Quinn?" Brittany waited, her head cocked as she listened for the exact moment the penny would drop.

"...No fuckin' way!"

The dancer grinned triumphantly. The door to the bathroom opened to reveal a very perplexed looking Santana. Suddenly, Brittany's smile vanished and her mouth dropped open. Her eyes were on her girlfriend, raking up and down her body. She took in the tight, black jeans, the white shirt – half tucked in and the top three buttons undone, the black waist coat and black tie.

"W-Wow... you look... wow." All thoughts of Quinn and Rachel and their inability to stop being idiots and just make out already were gone from her head.

Santana frowned. "What? Oh." She looked down at herself. "Yeah, I just sorta mixed an' matched. I've been watchin' a lotta Castle an' I've been dyin' to channel some Beckett. You really like it?"

Brittany swallowed hard, her mouth dry all of a sudden. She could do nothing but nod as the Latina advanced towards her.

"Good." Santana crawled along the bed towards the blonde, dropping Lord Tubbington onto the floor before leaning in to give her girlfriend a long, slow kiss that left them both a little light headed. "I think I'll let you dress me up more often if this is what it does to you."

Brittany grinned, wrapping the tie around her hand and yanking Santana backwards onto the bed with her. "I think you should shut up now, Detective, and kiss me again."

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you liked it. There shall me another on the way tomorrow =)**

**Peace Out.**


End file.
